


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Voyager!

by Kellog_Probably_Cereal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Canon: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, Espeon (Pokemon), F/M, I ran out of Tags, Luxray (Pokemon), More side characters?, Pokemon Journey, Probably.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellog_Probably_Cereal/pseuds/Kellog_Probably_Cereal
Summary: To the untrained eye, Team Voyager was just another risk-taking, hotshot exploration team, but to any who worked with them, there’s more.Follow Reese, the human-turned-Pokemon Luxray, and his partner, V.Vee, the little Espeon who could, as they take on their biggest challenge yet: figuring out how they feel about each other. Well, that and exploring, but with a name like, “Voyager,” you probably already guessed that.(This will be taking place in a timeline that did not reset the events of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, but will still consider the events of Super Mystery Dungeon canon. Pokemon is confusing when you look at it, no matter what.)





	1. An adventure fit for two!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first story that I've posted online. Thought I should do the game that pulled my heartstrings way before Undertale came to exist, and something very dear to my heart. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Seeing as I want to improve I want any and all genuine criticism possible!

A young Espeon and a hulking Luxray, a duo not many would come to expect to be quite as balanced as they appear to be. Many knew this Espeon as a cowardly Eevee, named V. Vee, who dreamed of forming a Rescue Team, but her cowardice always got in the way whenever she tried to join Wigglytuff’s Guild. That was until she met the Luxray, then a Shinx, named Reese. After just one adventure to retrieve V. Vee’s special treasure, the two became nearly inseparable.

 

The duo marched straight through Treasure Town. Everything looked so cheery, as if the multiple world-ending events never happened, like they were a bad dream. Kangaskhan and her roo were still tending the local storage, making sure to give a friendly wave to V. Vee and Reese. The business savvy Kecleon Brothers ran their modest shop, taking just a moment to yell a unison, “Hello,” out to duo, going right back to haggling with another exploration team, Team Poochy, the team made entirely up of Poochyena. Reese didn’t know what they wanted to buy from the two Kecleons, but he assumed that maybe it was a chew toy, the thought alone made him laugh.

 

“It’s hard to believe that the town’s still standing,” Reese said, stifling his laughter. “When Darkrai showed up, I thought it was all over.”

 

“Aw, Reese,” V. Vee spoke in a teasing fashion, almost completely unlike her past self. “Give us a bit more credit. We’re an awesome team, after all.”

 

“Yeah,” Reese curled his feline-like lips into what V. Vee knew was a smile, a brief one. “We’re so awesome that Wigglytuff’s Guild takes care of our rescues while we explore with Project P.”

 

The Espeon flicked her forked tail in satisfaction when the miracle program, ‘Project P.’ was brought up. V. Vee had always wanted see the world, more than the so-called Exploration Society. Nothing made her more happy than the time their Team Voyager partnered up with Team Charm, along with a few other teams, to discover the secrets of Aegis Cave. Nothing made her happier, really, even though she had to somewhat give up the requests of other Pokemon in favor of exploring the unknown. It was much more dangerous, and needed more of her time, she was the duo’s brains, while Reese was more of the brawn, it was just how things panned out. Besides, Wigglytuff’s Guild was at the point where they could handle just about any outlaw or rescue request sent in, and if they needed help from Team Voyager, all they had to was get Bidoof to give Reese the ‘pretty please’ look, then the big sap would do it.

 

The two finally finished their walk through Treasure Town, approaching a large staircase that led to the Guild, however, they moved away from the behemoth stairs, only to stroll towards a smaller, spiral staircase that went right into the cliff side. Giving each other a look and nodding in agreement, wordlessly conveying their messages to each other, and the two walked down the stone steps.

 

It was dark for a moment, not like it mattered to Reese. His feline eyes could see in the dark, and if the situation called for it, his species had a form of X-Ray vision. There was no way he could get lost.

 

“Reese, please slow down, I don’t want to trip down to the Cafe.” Then there was V. Vee. Her physique sometimes led to her slipping if she didn’t keep track of her partner’s movement, the pads of her paws were far smaller than his, and her claws were not meant for gripping stone, rather wood and dirt. Sometimes (much to her amusement), she’d pull him back by the tail, this time though, she just stuck close to him. “We always go through this. Every single time. If you just slowed your roll, we’d avoid the psychic tail tugs.”

 

“Yeah, but maybe if you picked up the pace, we’d also avoid the tail tugs.” Reese glanced back at the Espeon, only to be shot an annoyed glare. “Or… you know, not. Whatever works, really.”

 

“I knew you’d see things my way.” V. Vee’s ears perked up, and her tail again flicked with satisfaction.

 

The two laughed about it just a moment after it happened. They always did this, really, and they had fun messing around with each other, be it by pulling tails, or nipping ears. Almost like they were brother and sister. A moment of walking later, the two reached it…

 

“Welcome to Spinda Cafe!” Cried out a certain Pokemon as Team Voyager walked into the brightly lit juice bar. He looked like a bear that someone had drawn unique blotches and spirals on. Pokemon in town knew him as, well, Spinda, owner of the Juice Cafe named after him. As to be expected, he attended his mixing station with a sort of silly pride that neither of the exploration team members could pin.

 

“That’s right!” Another Pokemon shouted across the room, saluting during the yell, looking like a blue punching bag that someone a squiggly mouth on, but added lipstick to make it look like a woman. That was the wonderful Wobuffet, a woman of few words. She attended the Lottery Corner like usual, as a hostess.

 

Next to Wobuffet was a smaller blue Pokemon, a Wynaut, the Pokemon who ran the Lottery Corner. He seemed to be busy organizing all the supplies other Exploration Teams bring them trade.

 

A smile formed across the duo’s faces. They absolutely loved it there, even when they couldn’t rest in their base in the cliff of Sharpedo Bluff just outside of town, Reese and V. Vee could always rest up there with some refreshing juice mixed by hand with care from Spinda. In fact, they rested there so frequently that the table that their team sits at everyday was named, ‘Voyager’s Table.’ It was usually just the two of them, so it wasn’t a big table, but it was still notable. As if on cue, the two sat down at their table, sitting side by side as usual.

 

Eventually, Spinda teetered over to them in some kind of natural Teeter Dance. It wasn’t too weird for Spinda to approach people every once in a while, but it often meant that he was going to show them a new dungeon that Project P discovered.

 

“Good ta’ see ya’, Team Voyage!~” Spinda twirled around, practically singing his greeting. Reese noticed some kind of metal tube on Spinda’s back. “I hope the day is treating you well!~”

 

Vee giggled. “Charming as always, Spinda.”

 

“Been doing us great, Spinda.” Reese couldn’t seem to take his eyes off that metal tube. Had it been on Spinda’s back when they walked in? No, he would have seen it. “Hey, if you don’t mind me asking-”

 

Cutting Reese off, Spinda did another twirl, singing along to some unheard tune. Finally, he started talking sense. “I was hoping you’d ask! The ever-observant leader!” Spinda took the tube off his back, and set in the table. “This is a new map for you! Someone sent it to you, as a gift, but didn’t know you didn’t use Pelipper Mail Services… fact, nobody uses the service of Pelipper around here. It was sent by some fellow calling himself…” Spinda looked down at the tube, eyeing a tag on it. “... Huh… Smudged ink… J from Team Treasury.”

 

The two explorers looked to the tag as well. It was indeed smudged, the only letter that was saved was J, and the tube had, ‘Team Treasury,’ marked directly on the tube.

 

“V. Vee, can you please open it?” The Luxray said. “I’d do it myself, but no powers… or thumbs.”

 

The Espeon nodded. Her eyes and pearl on her head lit up with faint purple light, willing the tube to open, and tilting it, dumping a rolled up map on the table. “Well, yeah, that’s a map alright… now to see what it shows…” The purple light let go of the tube, focusing instead on unrolling the map. V. Vee’s eyes widened when she saw the map’s picture, almost losing concentration. “Well… I don’t recognize any of this! The Wonder Map doesn’t even show these areas entirely!”

 

Reese looked over the map, only recognizing one point: The beach down from Treasure Town. The same beach that their friend, Lapras, stays at, the pokemon who took them across the Sea of Time to Dialga’s Temporal Tower. “So… this J pokemon, they want us to go to another continent? We lost contact with the Exploration Society, the party that’s supposed to be exploring these areas.”

 

Spinda just gave Reese a shrug, teetering a bit from the movement. “I’m just giving you the message.~” And with that, Spinda spun around, twice, ending up walking away.

 

“... What an odd guy…” Reese mumbled, looking over the map. “Lively town doesn’t seem to be on here anywhere. Maybe this is worth the time?”

 

“Whoever this J is… I get the feeling that he’s betting on us going to these areas.” V. Vee said, not breaking her line of sight with the map. “I don’t know this team either… are they with Scizor’s secret rank Pokemon?”

 

“Wouldn’t we see a star though? I see nothing.” The Luxray looked over the map long and hard, seeing nothing but certain markers, probably marking dungeons or landmarks. Most confusing part, he didn’t see anything different about the individual markers. “I don’t understand why they wouldn’t have given us a map key or something.”

 

“Perhaps we’ll find clues around the way?” Even the genius of the duo wasn’t able to give an exact answer. “To be honest with you, it may be a trap by someone who wants us gone again, but why would they go through the trouble of making up a fake team name? Why wouldn’t they just kidnap someone we know?”

 

“You raise an excellent point…” Reese glanced up from the map, staring his partner down. “Well, there’s only one really fun way of finding out.”

 

“That’s probably the least logical answer you could give,” V. Vee smiled, perking her ears up, returning her partner’s stare. “And I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

“That settles it!” Reese shot up from his seat, with V. Vee following suit. “We’re going to explore every area possible, and find this J.”

 

“I’ll get the bags packed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. 
> 
> Special thanks to my spell checker, Kyle, and to the person who pushed me to do this in the first place, my old SWTOR Guildmaster, Xeshi. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! (And remember to leave any criticisms you have, please.)


	2. Bon Voyage, Team Voyager!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's gotta take some time to prepare themselves. No Team should venture into the unknown without a bag that's too small to contain as much as it does!
> 
> Team Voyager prepares themselves for a journey into the unknown, and get help from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got 8 hits on the first chapter, and a Kudos. That tells me I should keep going.
> 
> *Warning*: This chapter is a bit slow.
> 
> This chapter took a bit more time for me to make, I've always been horrible with 2nd chapters. I've actually scrapped a few docs to get this, and I'm not as happy with it as I was with chapter 1. However, that does not mean I am not happy for getting it done, and turning out better than what I originally had.
> 
> Thank-you to my friends who are giving me criticism, love you guys. Special thanks once again to my friend, Kyle, for reading this train wreck over for me and helping me fix anything I may have messed up.
> 
> **Please comment any criticisms you have, I'd be happy to talk about any of it (pls).**

Sharpedo Bluff. Probably one of the most beautiful sights in Treasure Town. The cliff side was carved by the elements, making it look like the front of a Sharpedo. Reese always thought it looked like a super villain’s lair, always thinking about sharks with laser beams on their heads? That part always went over V. Vee’s head. Regardless, the Sharpedo Bluff was once V. Vee’s home, and now it was Team Voyage’s HQ, so Reese can’t really complain, however, he was happy to get out and travel, and just to be far away from the base.

 

The duo spent a large amount of time to pack their treasure bags with the essentials, any exploration team needs their tools, berries, and food. The marvelous treasure bag has always been pretty big, despite being so small and lightweight.

 

“How do you think they make these things?” V. Vee asked, using her psychic to tighten the bag’s strap, momentarily flashing the white badge with a purple gemstone to Reese. “Like… it’s almost magical.”

 

“I try not to think about it, really.” He said, sticking his head through the bag strap. “If it gets the job done, it’s a good bag.”

 

Vee glared at the bag. “The Exploration HQ won’t keep that secret for long, hopefully… imagine how useful it would be for Kangaskhan.” She huffed, and finished up her packing.

 

“Her roo might get lost in one, though.” He snickered. “You never know, it very well could be a magical pocket dimension. A Kangaskhan roo becoming like Dialga and Palkia? Now that’d be the end of Treasure Town.”

 

“Oh stop… That roo is a complete sweetheart.” She playfully bumped the Luxray with her shoulder, nearly two times her height. “I, for one, would welcome our new roo overlord.”

 

“Yeah keep telling yourself that, especially when that roo has you gathering him some sweet-tasting berries.”

 

Vee, being the mature adult she was, stuck her tongue out at Reese. The duo laughed like children.

 

Just as the sun rose to the afternoon position, the highest point of the sky, Team Voyager was finally prepared and ready. The two walked out of the bluff through the staircase leading up to the surface. With a slight hum, V. Vee covered the hatch down to their base with a bush using her psychic abilities. Again, one of the many mysteries of the bluff. The bush that refused to be blown away by the harsh cliff winds.

 

The two Pokemon, ready and fired up for an adventure, set off for the beach,

After marching through Treasure Town, which was now bustling as afternoon sales started up, the two reached the giant staircase of the Wigglytuff Guild, but instead of walking up the grand stairs, they took the natural stairs parallel to them. The duo walked down, following a sandy path down to where they had met, the beach of Treasure Town. Reese could not help but to look around, just taking the sight in. He still had no idea how he ended up becoming a Pokemon, but it’s not so bad for him.

 

“Huh, Lapras isn’t here…” V. Vee’s voice broke the moment of serenity. “I guess she’s on her way.”

 

“We packed up fast. We probably should have been done by late noon.” Reese said, sitting down in front of the ocean. “Ah well. More time to admire this. Starting from where it began.”

 

“It began twice, Reese.” She said, sitting down next to him. “Well, three times if you count that time with Grovyle, but I personally don’t.”

 

The Espeon was right. Reese had appeared here twice. The first time was when V. Vee was robbed of her special treasure by those thugs from Team Skull, and the second was some time after their battle with the early Primal Dialga, reverting him back to his normal state. After they won against the Pokemon god of time, and stopped time from stopping, preventing eternal darkness, Reese was erased from time, forced to float in a void of nonexistence. The memory was still raw in V. Vee’s mind. She truly thought she lost her partner, her best friend, and the reason she overcame her cowardice to become a top tier member of her team. Thankfully, the restored Dialga restored Reese, returning him to her side once again.

 

“Let’s not make it a 3rd or 4th time, whatever you want to count it as.” Reese smiled, looking down to his partner. “I don’t intend on going away again, hopefully.”

 

“You better not,” she smiled up to her partner. “I swear, I’ll find a way to haunt you beyond time if you do.”

 

“If you came along, I wouldn’t mind disappearing so much,” he flicked his tail, glancing back to the ocean horizon. “But, I think I’d rather exist, knowing that me and you are staying a team.”

 

Vee kept her eyes on her partner. “Well. After all we’ve been through, that may be the best thing I’ve ever heard from you…” She laughed. “... That, and you saying you’d help me form a Team for the guild. It’s up there, you know?”

 

Both of them chuckled. However, when Reese saw something from the corner of his eye, the laughing stopped. He knew what, rather who, it was, right from the moment he saw it. The silhouette never looked real to him, almost like the Pokemon was from a fossil age hundreds of years ago, only to be brought to the public’s attention with a hoax. It was…

 

“There’s Lapras.” Reese said.

 

Vee looked to the horizon. Surely enough, it was Lapras. “I’ll get her attention.” She said, standing up. Reese knew exactly what she was going to do. Psychic-type Pokemon had an uncanny talent for Telepathy, especially with other Pokemon she had a strong connection to, like a friend.

 

“She’s going to swim up to us, eventually. You’re going to tire yourself out if you mess up, V. Vee.” Reese cautioned her. He remembered the first time she tried her telepathy, it was during her evolution from an Eevee to an Espeon. She tried communicating with Reese, a Luxio at the time, only to mess up, causing a splitting headache for him and completely tiring out V. Vee when she took on her new Espeon form. “I need you at your best for this adventure.”

 

“Oh, relax, scaredy-shinx.” V. Vee said, teasing her partner. “I took some tips from other Psychic-types, and I think I got it.”

 

The Espeon closed her eyes, and focused on connecting her mind to Lapras’s, causing the pearl on her forehead to illuminate with a purple light, this time brighter than when at the Cafe. V. Vee knew only one way to describe this experience. It was like moving through a long, dark tunnel, using an psychic projection of the body to reach the end, thus forming a line of communication. The tunnel was the distance between the mind, and the projection was the body. Only when V. Vee was sure, she called out to Lapras using her thoughts alone.

 

‘Lapras… We’re at the beach.’ She thought, the words echoing through her mind like a cave.

 

For a moment, there was silence, but then.

 

‘I am on my way.’ A sweet, harmonious voice echoed throughout the Espeon’s head. It even made her ears twitch, as if her psychic power tricked her sense of hearing into thinking it physically happened. No doubt, that was the mysterious Lapras.

 

Vee’s pearl stopped glowing, and she didn’t feel tuckered out, which added to her feeling of success. That feeling burned brighter when Lapras made a beeline for the beach, swimming at her own pace, still looking majestic. Finally, after good wait, Team Voyager was met with the mysterious Lapras, the Pokemon’s neck alone towered over the duo, but her presence radiated a gentle aura, calming even.

 

“I assume you two require my services?” Lapras said, looking down on V. Vee and Reese.

 

“We do indeed,” V. Vee said, grabbing the map with her psychic powers, and showing it to Lapras, who stared at in confusion. “By your face, you’re probably wondering why this is leading you to the Exploration Society’s territory.”

 

“Yes…” Lapras’s words trailed off, until she cleared her throat. “Yes, the thought did cross my mind, I won’t lie.”

 

“Well, we won’t lie either.” Reese explained. “We don’t really know either. The map came to us from someone named J, smudged even, and they’re apart of this Team Treasury. There’s a risk, yeah, but, we just can’t resist. Call it an insatiable curiosity, I guess.”

 

Lapras just stared down on them. This was unlike the normal Exploration Teams she knew of, almost more akin to their former teacher, Guildmaster Wigglytuff. However, she knew better than to think these two were normal explorers, after all, she brought them to the Temporal Tower to fight Primal Dialga, and they even won. Lapras finally understood Team Voyager’s, ‘insatiable curiosity,’ because she wanted to see if these two prodigies could explore something the entire Exploration Society couldn’t. Her face curled into a motherly smile.

 

“Uh… so is that a yes?” Reese asked, both he and V. Vee were returning Lapras’s smile at this point, hoping that they’ll get permission.

 

“It is indeed a yes, my dear friends.” Lapras answered, adjusting herself so that the duo could climb onto her shelled back for a ride. “However, I expect you to repay me with a story to rival even Wigglytuff’s.”

 

Reese walked up to Lapras first, kneeling down so V. Vee could jump onto the shell first, using his body as a boost. “You bet your sweet shell that we’ll give you a story… V. Vee, hop up.”

 

“Such a gentle-mon.” The Espeon said, walking up to her partner and jumped up onto Lapras’s shell, using his body as a jumping point.

 

“Yeah, that’s me alright.” Reese mumbled. He then jumped on Lapras’s shell without effort, taking a seat, and V. Vee followed his lead, sitting next to him.

 

“Please remember to not use Electric-type movies while on this trip, Reese.” Lapras said, paddling gently into deeper waters.

 

“If you say so, mom.” Reese said, joking with their ferry.

 

“Big ol’ family reunion.” V. Vee added on, giggling.

 

“Then, you’d best get comfortable, and refrain from eating unless you need to.” Lapras’s paddling picked up in pace. “Momma Lapras is going to take you on a great voyage.”

 

The trio laughed, as they swam across the sea, the afternoon sun still hung in the sky, giving everyone a great view as they disappeared over the horizon. Maybe this was where a new adventure begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's done. If you're disappointed, I'm going to try and get to the adventuring in chapter 3. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened. 
> 
> Special thanks to my spell checker, Kyle, and to the person who pushed me to do this in the first place, my old SWTOR Guildmaster, Xeshi. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! (And remember to leave any criticisms you have, please.)


End file.
